


Day 17- Breeding Kink

by Fandompuff



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Reader, Alfie Solomons/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Day 17- Breeding Kink

Alfie couldn’t come home sooner in your mind. Your whole body was thrumming with desire as you kneaded the dough on the counter, gritting your teeth and resisting the urge to press your thighs together. You had gone to the market for milk and had spotted your friend and her new baby, who cooed and giggled and reached for you.

In the hours that passed your mind had gone wild, imagining your own womb being filled and swelling with a child of your own. It had been just over a week since you marked the last red dot in your diary and your body was ready…

“Sweetheart, are you in?”

You looked up from the dough and felt a slow throbbing blooming between your legs as the front door slammed shut. “Kitchen, Alf!” You called back, and soon the uneven thudding of your husband’s steps entered the kitchen. You looked up at him and smiled.

“What’re you up to, eh, Darlin’” he murmured as he came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and rubbing his scratchy beard against your neck. You shuddered slightly, your hands still working as you leaned your head back onto his shoulder.

“Trying to make Challah,” you murmured, gesturing to the worn-out recipe book propped up on the kettle. Alfie smiled softly and kissed just under your ear, placing his hands over yours to help you knead.

“For me, pet?” He whispered into your ear, kissing gently. You nodded and sighed softly, pushing your bum back into him and circling your hips slightly. Alfie hummed lowly, placing the dough into a bowl and covering it with a tea towel. “That needs time to rise, love. Did a fuckin’ good job of that,” he smiled gently, turning you around and pushing you up against the counter. You smiled softly up at him, but your eyes were blown dark with lust. You rubbed your hands up his chest, feeling thd roughness of his shirt, the ridge of his waistcoat and sighed softly. “What’s wrong, love? You’re very quiet,” he asked.

You bit your lip and cast your eyes down. “I… I saw my friend at the market today…” you began.

“Oh? Did that upset you love? Do I need to give someone a seeing to?”

You shook your head quickly. “N-no!” You said quickly. “She’s… she’s had a baby,” you took a deep breath. “Alfie… I-I want one. I want a baby. I want your child, Alf…”

He was silent for a moment before rubbing his beard, before beginning to walk away. He turned around, “takes two to tango, darling,” he said, holding out his hand. You took it, smiling, and together you hurried upstairs.

**

“Alfie, please, no more teasing!” You cried out, arching your back off the bed, your fingers scrabbling at his head. Grinning, he resurfaced from between your thighs, your wetness glistening on his beard.

“I’m not teasing you, darlin’. I’ve had you come three times over,” he smirked, and you whined.

“Alf… I love your mouth, you know I do… but this really isn’t gonna get me pregnant,” you groaned. His eyes darkened.

“You’re serious about this darlin’?” He asked and you nodded desperately. “Right then. I best get undressed then,” you grinned as he shucked off his shirt and trousers, and groaned at his hard cock. “I’m going to fuck a baby into you, YN,” he murmured, and you nodded, spreading your legs wider.

Slowly, he pushed into you, groaning lowly and cursing under his breath. You cried out, wrapping your legs around him, pulling him closer, pressing your lips hard against his. He grunted as you rocked your hips up, taking this as a signal to start thrusting.

As he held your legs apart, his fingers digging into your knees, you kissed his roughly, grabbing fistfuls of his hair. “Alfie- ah! Harder, please!” You begged between kisses, and he complied, fucking you harder, faster, rougher.

“Fucking ‘ell, YN,” he grunted, nipping your lip. “Take my cock so well… been waiting for this, eh? Been waiting for my cock to fill you up? Fill you up and knock you up? Make you mine,” he growled and you squeaked, nodding, bucking your hips up desperately. “You’re gonna look so fuckin’ gorgeous with a swollen belly, YN, love,” you felt the heat that had been building in your belly coil tightly, ready to snap. “Gonna be full of me, so full, pet, aren’t you?”

“Alfie, please! Please, I want it, please!” You called out desperately. Alfie reached between you to press his thumb against your clit and you screamed, your cunt clenching tight and milking Alfie of his seed as he came with a shudder, shouting out curses is a garbled mixture of English and Yiddish and Russian, holding you close to him, ensuring his cum spurted as close to your cervix as possible.

Quivering, moaning and spent, you and Alfie collapsed into the mattress, still joined, although his cock was softening. You rested your head on his thick hairy chest and nuzzled close. “I mean it, Alf… I really hope I get pregnant,” you whisper, your voice a little slurred.

“I know you do, pet. I meant it too, yeah. You’re going to be a great mum,” he mumbled, eyelids drooping as you snuggled closer, a much-deserved nap sweeping over you both as his seed took root deep in your womb.


End file.
